<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and these dry bones by Octoberrose11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372594">and these dry bones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoberrose11/pseuds/Octoberrose11'>Octoberrose11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, and i forgot about it until today, foot, injuries, this was for a fic exchange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoberrose11/pseuds/Octoberrose11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall gets hurt. Louis reflects.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and these dry bones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He isn’t sure why he’s freaking out so badly over this, why this time is any different than anytime before it. In the ten years that he’s know Niall half of the band has had a broken bone at one point or another. Hell the last tour half of them had a broken foot during the peak of tour. Liam’s had a broken arm, hell he and Zayn both suffered from concussions the last five tour dates of The X Factor Tour. There’s no reason to be freaking out as bad as he is, hands pressed tightly together to try and hide how badly they’re shaking. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He keeps reminding himself that Niall’s okay, that everything is fine, that there isn’t a reason for him to be freaking out this badly.  He goes through the breathing exercises his therapist taught him, even attempts to do the breathing exercises that they learned through many years of touring but that wasn’t </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But here he is, on a flight to London, heart in his throat, headphones jammed in his ears even though nothing is playing so he can get some peace from the people around him. He hadn’t even bothered alerting security, buying the first ticket he could find after the group chat had popped off this morning. (He’s sure that when he lands he will have several texts from security and possibly for Basil as well, the annoying fuck.) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry, the only person also in England for the moment, was the one who brought it to their attention, messaging the group chat first before demanding a group Facetime call. There had been a car accident, he said, a six car wreck. No one was killed or seriously injured, the news was reporting he passed on, but Niall was in one of the middle cars and it was fucked. He needed emergency surgery on both of his knees, and would need a second and possibly a third to fix his left foot, that got shattered almost beyond repair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the call ended Louis looked up footage online and cried, though he’d never admit that he had. The fact Niall had managed to walk away, figuratively, from that was daunting. The knowledge that unless they managed to get to Niall soon that he’d be alone was even more so. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Needless to say they all dropped everything immediately, trying to get back to England as fast as they could. Liam, for example, had another two days of promo for his album he was trying his best to reschedule. Harry was going to be able to stay for another day or two before he had to fly out to begin filming the new spy movie he was starring in. Zayn was on a flight leaving in an hour and Louis…. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Louis was spending this flight trying not to have a break down. He hadn’t wanted to even go on the trip Bebe had invited him on- “wouldn’t be a nice surprise for the fans if you came on stage and performed Back to You with me?”- and Niall had to push him physically out the door to get him to leave. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m coming Niall. We’re all coming and this time I’m going to wrap you in fucking bubble wrap.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>